Replacing a battery in an electronic terminal does not require the terminal to be dismantled, because of the removable character of this equipment, and can therefore be carried out simply by the users of the terminal, outside of the control of its manufacturer.
In addition, the use of electronic terminals being very widespread, non-conforming batteries may appear.
Batteries are familiar equipment for a user. Because of this, the user has the impression of knowing them well, and may be mistaken as to its origin and conformity.
This is because the shape of a battery, the compatibility of its interface and the electronic capacities mentioned are often the only visible characteristics for a user. When he wishes to procure a new battery to replace the defective battery of his mobile terminal, he may be confronted with a choice of products, sometimes at very different prices. The criterion for choice is often the price since, whatever the product, the user often thinks that he is acquiring a suitable product, similar to his original battery, in terms of quality.
However, as indicated above, the quality level of these replacement batteries is not generally the same as that of the original batteries.
For example, the charging time, the discharge cycle or the battery autonomy may be different. Likewise, the characteristics of the battery (voltage, current, impedance etc.) may be poor, or insufficiently stable. More seriously, the reliability of some batteries may be insufficient, thus incurring a risk to the integrity of the transactions carried out on a terminal equipped with such a battery.
These problems may prove to be particularly crucial in the case of electronic payment terminals.